


May the Force be With You

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn have some fun with The Force, that inevitably leads them into more trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Force be With You

**Author's Note:**

> just something i did for tumblr. I'm not star wars savvy so be kind! also, beware of errors, I'm busy right now and just writing drabbles for people!

They had done _something_ wrong, something terrible wrong, something so wrong that both Rey and Finn found themselves holed up in the kitchen, scrubbing about a million dishes for the seemingly endless members of The Resistance.

The task wasn’t incredibly complicated—not for Finn, and he could at least attempt to complete it without complaining. As a former Stormtrooper, completing practically impossible task with little room for failure had been ingrained into his skull since he’d been conformed to the way of the First Order since childhood, especially as a pupil of the chrome trooper.

Though the same could not be said for his dish partner beside him, who angrily dried the soaking dishes that he handed to her.

Until recently, she was accustomed to living for herself and by herself. She had no need to wash the dishes of a hundred other people, so it was no surprise that she found it in her spare time to curse with ever dish she dried.

Finn hummed to himself as he casually handed another wet dish to his friend, only to be met with a string of curses as the wet plate slipped out of her hand.

“Rey, the plate!” Finn, ever the enthusiastic, flailed his wet hands in the air as the plate went falling.

“Damnit!” hissed Rey as the porcelain disk neared the ground

 

Without putting much thought into it, Rey extended a stray hand downwards, focusing her mind on the plate, immediately catching the object in an invisible hold.

“The Force,” both fighters said silently, exchanging glances at one another, Rey’s quite excited, and Finn’s quite cautions.

“…I don’t think you should be using it like that,” Finn finished, “Kylo said-“

“Kylo isn’t here,” a sly smirk etched onto her face, “And Kylo doesn’t have to wash the dishes.”

“But abusing the force—“   
“Really now Finn, look at your hands,” Rey began, “they’ll dry out, and how will you be able to hold any weapon?”

“I can always use lotion….”But  Finn’s words rolled off of his tongue the moment that the dishes inside of the sink started washing themselves. He made to chastise his friend, though the moment that the started initiating their own assembly line, by themselves, he swallowed his words.

“What were you saying about abusing The Force?” Teased Rey.

Finn shrugged, “It doesn’t hurt to practice.”

And so they did. Though it became more of a game midway. With Finn tossing plates at Rey from all corners of the room, and Rey using her force to deflect them, with Rey using The Force to throw multiple knives at Finn and Finn using his best fighting skills to deflect them.

At some point, Finn found himself in the air with tendrils of water swirling around him. Then later on, all plates hung by invisible threads suspended from the ceiling, water dripping off of the surfaces, causing a rain like scene.

In between their “oohs” and “ahhs”, and “That’s awesome Rey,” and “Thanks Finn..”

They hadn’t heard the “tick”, “tack” of footsteps coming down the hallway, coupled with the angry muttering under ones breath.

“Rey, FN-2187,  Poe request your—What do you think you are doing!?”

Plates came falling from the ceiling, suspended water came splashing on the ground, and the knives flying at Finn became less enthusiastic, for standing in the doorway was a very irritated, very pissed off looking Kylo Ren.

Just before the plates came crashing to the ground, they came to a halt five feet from the floor.

Finn tossed a quizzical glance towards Rey who responded only with a shrug, as if to say _not me._

“I should just drop them,” spoke the  former First Order commander, “make you clean them all again, wash them by hand.”  

Both Finn and Rey paled, eyes opened wide and tight lipped.                           


Their prediction had been that perhaps after he’d abandoned the First Order, his toxic personality would have been abandoned with it. They were wrong though. Hours around his borderline overprotective mother and too relaxed, unrelatable father (and hairy uncle) had seen Kylo running up the wall in aggravated fits.  And unfortunately, Rey and Finn were his primary punching bags, which was unfortunate, as Finn was his student. And when Luke was away doing Luke things, Rey was trained by Kylo as well.

And easy/beginners mode was not a thing that Kylo knew of.

“Ky-“

He held his hand up to silence them, “I’m only kidding I’m not going to _drop_ them.”   
  
Rey breathed a sigh of relief, though his emphasis on the word drop caused a twinge of fear in Finn’s heart.

He wasn’t wrong.

The plates when flying on the wall, smashing into millions of pieces, shattering everywhere and creating a mess on the floor. Both victims covered themselves in a protective manner, as plates went flying past them  like bullets.

“That’s how you use the force,” he spoke after the silence had settled, “now do I need to show you how to use the broom?”

Both scrambled to the cabinet where they removed the brooms and dust pans, and  furiously began sweeping the floor. Kylo looked on for a very long time, ensuring that they cleaned by physical means only.

Fifteen minutes later, both were outside, running impossible laps around the base.

“Did I say you could slow down!?!” Called Kylo from his resting place underneath the tree, “continue.”

“We…we’re….try—“   
  
“DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!”

Both pupils silenced themselves immediately, and pushed harder as they continued to run.

“Oh,” Kylo continued, leaning back on the tree trunk and crossing his arms over his chest, “may the force be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> -“and also with you”. Anyway, I headcanon that Hans lives, Kylo goes with them, and he trains Finn while Luke trains Rey. But both of them together are trouble makers, which is they’re washing dishes.   
> Anyway, LEONADRDO DICAPRIO WONNN!!!   
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
